The Reason Why He Must Hate
by A pinch of Darkness
Summary: Hermione reads tom riddles diary and is sucked in and sees what finaly made tom riddle hate so much. vampire, love, drama
1. The Diary

(this is my first tom riddle story! I am slightly obsessed with him. :D anyway I own nothing these are J.K Rowling characters. This story was based on somewhere in the middle of Harry potter and the half blood . I've changed a few things and I hope you enjoy it)

It started then.

Her need to find out more had became an obsession. When Harry had told her about the way Tom Riddle had befriended Professor Slughorn to find out about tearing the soul, her curiosity had grown out of control. This had been going on for weeks. Hermione knew his story, his past. She knew that he had a very unsettling childhood. No one to turn to , no one to understand him. Her hands pushed brown curls from her face, staring down at her two lines of notes on Tom Riddle. He'd been very carefully not to leave that much detail on himself. Dumbledore himself was limited on his Knowledge of the young Voldemort, but Hermione was not the sort of girl to just give up. Determination and persistence were what made her, her. She smiled softly at her thoughts. Though that smile slowly disappeared ,she couldn't understand it, there was nothing about him. You'd think the Strongest Dark Wizard would a least have a few mentions, but no. This was annoying her, there wasn't much Hermione couldn't learn from a book. Every question that ever crossed her intelligent mind, she had simply answered by reading. Groaning her fingers tapped her book.

The library had became chilly in her time of being there, glancing at the window and noticed the sun had set already and the moonlight was shining. A little surprised at herself she closed her book of notes and stuffed them into her brown shoulder bag. Looking around she seen nor heard no one in the library, how late was it her thoughts asks . She frowned at herself for forgetting her watch in her dorm. Yawning as she got up swing her bag over her shoulder. Brown curls bounced as she walked, leaving the cold library .

There must be something else, Something we've missed. That can't have been what made him the way he is? Harry had a horrible childhood and his wasn't…her thoughts cutting off. Harry had something Tom Riddle didn't, Harry had us. Sighing again she quickened her pace, although she wasn't really heading anywhere. Going back to the common room would mean dealing with Ron and Lavender, she just wasn't in the mood. Hermione had once took a peek in Lavenders Diary, and what ridiculous nonsense it contained. Fully of love heart and childish kisses and what not. Making a very unladylike noise under her breath, he pulled her robes more tightly around her. Suddenly she had it. The answer had clicked into place, it was so simple, why hadn't she thought of it before. Spinning around she raced back down the corridor she just came from. Her robes waving behind as she ran, she couldn't keep the smile from her face. The answers were just a few corridors away. As she ran around the last corner, her breath heavy and her cheeks red. She stopped when she saw him.

"Professor Dumbledore!" She half screamed.

The Headmaster turned his head and watched as she ran towards him, stooping in front of him to catch her breath. Curiosity was visible in his eyes.

"Miss Granger."

He said with a smile. His hands holding together behind his back.

"What would be your rush?"

Hermione took in a few more breaths before starting.

"Professor I was wondering if I could borrow..?"

She was beginning to have second thoughts, she wasn't sure if the headmaster would hand something over to her simply because she asked.

"If you would allow me to study.. Tom Riddles Diary?"

She watched his features carefully. Although his face never changed its expression, she could tell by his eyes that he was slightly surprised. Even though he was looking at her, she could tell he was deep in thought. One hand had came from his back and was now fiddling with the end of his beard. Hermione had thought about speaking but decided against it. After what seemed to be half an hour his eyes refocus. He motioned her to follow him as he turned slightly and began to walk up the corridor at a slow pace. She was by his side still looking at her wise Headmaster. His wrinkles had became more noticeable over the past few weeks.

"You do realise Miss Granger that the Diary is damaged? "

He glanced down at her. She meet his gaze.

"I know Professor but I know a spell that could fix the damage. Make it possible for me to read."

Dumbledore stopped and looked at her. A smile twinkle in his eyes. She knew that the book had been dangerous, after what it had done to Ginny, but it couldn't be now. His gaze was still on hers for a moment longer.

"Hermione.. By Reading this, what do you hope to achieve?"

This wasn't a cocky _You have no idea what your doing _question, this was general question that he needed to have the answer to. This book like any other, and he was not about to hand it over because she just felt like reading it. She felt she needed to tell him her thoughts. Why she was so keen to know why Tom Riddle became such a monster.

"I…I.. am hoping to understand him better Professor. I feel we are losing because we don't understand his hatred. I guess Am wanting to know why.. Professor."

The wise Wizard took in the words. He began to walk again and Hermione followed. The young witch could tell he was think on if he should tell her something or not.

"I tried once, to read his diary." he said softly.

He glanced down at her and got the reaction he expected.

He continues "To try and understand his madness, but I could not bring myself to read it."

Hermione was staring at him open mouthed. He had tried, why couldn't he read it. Was this diary full of hate and evil that reading it was just unbearable. He spoke again.

"Evil or not his was still my student and reading something so personal and private would be a betrayal on my part."

Hermione had to admire him, he truly deserved a teacher of the decades award. She was smiling sweetly to herself when he looked down at her. He waved his hand slightly and a black book appeared in his hand. The young witches heart went into overdrive. The wizard held the book, his eyes studying it and his fingers running over it The large hole in the front was shrinking slowly and the black ink disappeared. Soon the book looked new.

"I trust you Miss Granger. Yet I do not trust this." he eyes had never looked away from the diary.

"Just be careful not to changed by his words." His eyes meet hers and the was a slight worrying expression on his face. He did trust her, he knew she would understand this book far better then any other, with that thought he handed her Tom Marvolo Riddle Diary.

Review please. :D


	2. Are You Afraid Creature?

_Chapter two :D was going to do it sooner but I had to change the original chapter as it annoyed me. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Sorry about the spelling_

She paced around the Gryffindor common room, her eyes watching the black book laying on the table in front of the fire place, daring her to read what it contained. Thankfully when she got back everyone was in bed. She glanced at the clock. 11.30pm, it was rather late. Stopping her pacing she looked at the stairs that lead to the girls dorm, her sleepy eyes stared longingly. Fighting against a yawn she turned her face back to the book. There was a battle going on inside her, between the body and the mind.

"It can wait Hermione.. You have classes tomorrow." she told herself, using a disapproving tone. Although one little page couldn't hurt right? She shoved that thought from her mind. No! Its time for bed. With this she grabbed her bag ,walked over taking the book from the table. The leather had become warm from the heat from the fire. As she turned to head up to bed the book slipped from her fingers, bouncing , then lay open. Hermione groaned looking down at the written pages. Reaching for the book, her eyes caught the date.

_June 11__th__._

A burst of light came out of the diary, at this Hermione recoiled from the book. Tom Riddles very words were glowing. Closing her eyes, she stepped back from the book.

"No.. its not real its not your dream…." A hoot from an owl stopped her in mid sentence. Opening her eyes slowly she saw she was no longer the common room. Standing in the middle of black forest, she gasped. The trees grew out of site, the roots covered the grounds. The moonlight was the only light, even then it was limited, as the trees branches covered the sky. There was a burst of light from Hermione's left, slowly it vanished.

"Is there someone there." Hermione whispered, fear was stuck in her throat.

Moving slowly in the directions of where the light came, she reached for her wand, but it wasn't there. In a panic she stopped and searched for her only weapon, someone suddenly shouted then another flash lit up the forest. Freezing where she stood, she saw a man standing with his back to her, no more then 5 paces away, with his wand in his hand. The light was gone as quickly as it had came. As the light vanished, her eyes could only see blackness. She could hear the man talking, his voice low but she knew he was well spoke. She moved closer to the voice, her arms spread out in front of her searching the darkness for a tree to for protection. Finally her soft fingers touched the roughness of bark, she pulled her body up to her and almost hugged it. Slowly she crept closer and closer till the man shouted again.

"Crucio!" He screamed, another burst of light shined through the forest reviling that it was not a man, but a boy. The boy had dark short hair, and was pretty taller. His face was sculptured to perfection which give him a rather handsome appearance. This boy was standing over someone, his wand pointed at the suffering women. As she lay on the cold ground her body shook violently, eyes closed tight and legs and arms straight. Even though Hermione knew the pain that curse could cause, this women did not scream, her mouth was clamped shut and the only sound she made was a low moaning. No wanting to watch for a moment longer she ran out from behind her tree and into view.

"Stop it, Stop it Now!" She screamed at him, but the boy didn't reacted, it was like he hadn't even noticed.

Hermione stared at the boy, his face was full of disgust and hatred. Those Grey eyes stared at the closed eyes of his victim, his wand pointed skilful at her.

"Hey, you! I said Stop it at once!" Hermione screamed again, but again the boy didn't react nothing did.

Hermione searched the ground, her brown eyes found what she was looking for. Stepping forward she grabbed a rock, with all the strength she had she throw it at him. The rock sailed through the air and past through the boy as if he were a ghost. Confusion swept over the young witch. The boy suddenly pointed his wand away from the women, her body lay flat exhausted. The young man knelt down, and for the first time Hermione notice her was wearing school robes. She stepped closer to him, his tie was silver and green. Slytherin. He was a Hogwarts student. Realisation swept over her with a cold flush. This was Tom Riddle, she was reliving his memories that lay inside his diary. Tom was now kneeling down next to the women. Her eyes were open, and she meet his gaze with the same deadliness in her eyes as were in his. Moving closer standing a step or to away, Hermione seen he held a small black jar, picking up her hand, he placed the jar underneath the women's wrist. Hermione had moved so close now, she was now kneeling down on the other side of the women, taking in her features. This women was older , maybe in her thirty's but she was very indeed beautiful. She had short black hair, that fell down by her shoulders. Her skin was very pale, which give her a ghostly appearance, she was too skinny but the mostly unusual feature was her teeth. This women had fangs, coming out from her top teeth. Hermione was staring at vampire, this was the first she had ever seen. Hermione watched as Tom pushed his wand against the women's wrist.

"Telio." He whisper softly, then the sound of running water could be heard. Tom had a small grin on her face as he stared at his prey. Hermione eyes were staring at the jar, the sound was coming from there. Covering her mouth she moved away from them, The vampire's eyes never left Tom's. The young Dark Lord lifted his hand and gently stroked her cheek.

"It didn't have to be you." He whispered softly.

The women's eyes became heavy, then slowly closed.

"You Monster!" Hermione screamed at Tom.

Shoving the now dead vampire's arm away he put the lid on the jar. He slid his wand up his sleeve and turned picking up his things, Hermione watched as he collected his other jars. She counted five as he placed them carefully into his bag. Tom turned and glanced at the creature he had just destroyed then with no regret, no sorrow and no last words he walked away.

"Am so sorry." Hermione said softly as she walked past the dead creature.

She had to run to keep up with Tom, he took huge steps as he walked. His bag over his shoulder and one had placed on top of it in a protective manner.

"They say that people aren't born evil.. But I think that you were Tom." Hermione said to Tom, knowing he couldn't hear her.

"Your cruel Tom, even now and…" Hermione stopped at Tom spoke.

"I know you're here." He said softly, stopping letting his wand slide down his arm and into his hand.

Hermione heart skipped a beat. Your dead now, her mind told her. Searching for somewhere to run, she backed away from Tom who still had his back to her.

"I know you've been watching me." He said in a seductive tone. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening, this is a memory. Tom spun on his heels and pointed his wands out at nothing. A softly chuckle echoed through the forest. Hermione held her hand over her heart in relief. It wasn't her he was talking to. Tom observant eyes scanned the trees and the darkness. No emotion came across his face.

"Do you fear me Creature?" He asked. His eyes still searching for movement. Hermione stared at him as he teased god knows what it was.

"Is this why you do not reveal yourself to me?" His eyebrow arched slightly in a curious manner. Another scan then Tom turned and walked through the forest, Hermione not to far behind.

They continued to walk for a further five minutes before he stopped in front a tiny well. Rising his hand he pointed it at the well then hissed. The well made a cracking sound before the bricks began to disappear into the ground making a man sized hole. Tom pulled the bag up to this torso then jumped down into the hole. Hermione gasped and hesitated before she followed him. As she jumped in, it was blackness. She knew where she was going. To The Chamber Of Secrets.


End file.
